Fetish
by geeklover89
Summary: So I got an awesome review for this and decided to do a second chap. I don't know if it will be as good as the first, but I hope you like it. As always please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba watched silently from the shadows as his prey walked down the sidewalk. He had been sitting in his car for the better part of an hour, waiting. He smiled evilly as he slowly stepped out of the ally and started following his prey. He needed to wait for the opportune moment.

As Kaiba trailed his prey he couldn't help but notice the shoulders ahead of him getting tight and the legs slow their walking. Kaiba smiled to himself, just imagining the Honey brown eyes darting back and forth in an effort to try and find him.

Deciding he had had enough of this game Kaiba sped up a little making sure to click his heels against the sidewalk. This startled the blonde haired boy in front of him as he suddenly stopped and whipped around eyes looking relieved for a moment before narrowing in suspicion.

"Were you just following me?" Kaiba smirked

"Isn't it your job to follow people around Mutt?"

Joey clenched his teeth, "Fuck off Moneybags I don't have time for you today" with that Joey turned around and started off again.

Kaiba's smile grew feral as reached into his pocket.

Joey rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. Why couldn't Kaiba just leave him alone? What had he ever done to the CEO to deserve such hate? Joey shook his head as he thought. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the CEO's footsteps speed up behind him. Suddenly a damp cloth was clamped over his nose and mouth as an arm gripped his torso forcing him back into the taller boy's body. Hands immediately flying to the arm on his chest. Joey scratched and tore all the while whipping his head from side to side to try and dislodge the cloth. Unfortunately Kaiba had size on him and he couldn't get free. Taking a different approach Joey tried to kick his captor's legs but only succeeded in making the already vice like grips that much tighter. He could feel himself loosing strength as the chemical from the cloth was forced into his lungs, but still he continued to fight.

"You shouldn't struggle so much Puppy," Kaiba's lips brushed against Joey's ear causing him to shiver, "You'll only make it worse."

Joey tried to pull away one last time as he felt the CEO's tongue gently lick his cheek, then his hands fell to his sides and his body relaxed as he was plunged into darkness.

Chuckling slightly as he felt the smaller boy lose consciousness Kaiba quickly put the cloth away and lifted Joey into his arms. Making his way back to his car, which was still hidden in the shadows of the ally, Kaiba popped the truck and loaded the sleeping blonde in. Before he closed the lid he tightly tied Joey's arms and legs with the rope he had brought and gagged him with a piece of cloth letting his fingers linger for just a minute on the soft red lips before pulling back and slamming the trunk closed.

Joey's eyes fluttered open and promptly snapped shut again. His head was pounding. It was like somebody decided they needed to use a jackhammer in the middle of a stampede. Squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his face toward the floor Joey tried to sit up only to realize that he couldn't move his arms. Eyes snapping open again Joey tried once again to move his arms, pulling frantically at the rope binding them together. He then tried to move his legs but found, to his horror, they were in the same predicament as his arms.

"What the hell?" Panicking now Joey noticed for the first time where he was. The room he was in was a simple box with blue tile floors, concrete walls and a plaster ceiling gave it an almost storage room feel. As Joey looked around he noticed that the only things in the room, besides him, were two curved metal bars that were bolted to the floor and a hook that was hanging from the ceiling just over the bars. A horrible sense of foreboding shot through Joey like ice and he redoubled his escape efforts.

"Glad to see you are finally awake Puppy." Kaiba's cold voice slowly drifted out of one of the corners, "I was beginning to wonder."

His captive's eyes widened at first then narrowed in anger, "Kaiba," he spat, "let me go now!" Kaiba smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" with all the speed and grace of a cat Seto made his way over to Joey. Wriggling frantically Joey tried to get away but Kaiba rolled him onto him back and straddled him. Wandering hands began to rub up and down setting fire to the exposed skin.

"Don't touch me!" Joey shouted

"Hmmmm," Kaiba purred as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Joey's neck, "Or what?"

"You'll regret it!" Kaiba laughed quietly and lifted his head looking the blonde straight in the eye

"And what are you going to do? As far as I can tell you're completely helpless."

"I'll scream."

Laughter echoed off the walls of the tiny prison, "No one would here you; I have this room completely soundproofed. Now then." Pushing himself into a sitting position Kaiba looked down at his pray and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Joey's eyes widened in fear as the brunette lowered the blade to his neck. Letting out a soft whimper Joey clenched his eyes shut, turned his head and waited for the pain. It never came. Instead a loud ripping sound filled the room and suddenly a cool breeze fluttered across the blonde's chest. Opening his eyes Joey watched as Kaiba slowly cut away piece after piece of clothing until he lay butt naked on the cold floor.

Laying back on top him Kaiba rubbed his now thoroughly hard erection on Joey's leg. He could feel the smaller boy shaking as he once again latched on to the other's neck.

"Stop!" Joey bucked and thrashed frantically as he tried to move away from the unwanted advances, "Kaiba STOP!" Joey gasped as he felt the brunette's hand grip his testicles. Hard.

"What was that Puppy," Kaiba mewled as he liked salt tracks off Joey's cheeks, "I couldn't hear you." Joey yelped in pain as the taller boy's hand squeezed and thrust upward.

"Oh," came the soft voice again, "you want more….alright."

Before the blonde could protest, Kaiba flipped him over onto his stomach and cut the bonds around his ankles. As soon as they were gone Joey started kicking wildly at the boy currently situated on his back, but Kaiba merely laughed and slammed a finger into the tight body. Yelping in surprise Joey tried to pull his body away but the weight on his back made it impossible. Cringing in disgust, all the blonde could do was lie there as one digit turned into two and then three. When Kaiba finally removed his fingers, Joey had his face in the floor panting, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Please," he whispered horsely, "please stop, I'll do anything you want, just please stop." Seto growled angrily before quickly getting off the blonde and walking off. For a second Joey thought he had actually left. Then the familiar weight came back and he felt a hand grab his hair and pull back viciously. Gasping at the sudden pain he nearly gagged as something was forced in his mouth, wrap around his face and tied tightly in the back.

"Bad boy!" Seto snapped his in ear, "Dogs should obey their masters." With that Kaiba released Joey's hair and he went back to the blonde's entrance.

Joey was beginning to get over the initial fear as something hot filled his belly . He could feel the ropes biting into his wrists as he tried to spit protests and profanity through the gag. Jerking slightly as he heard the sound of a zipper Joey tried once again to pull away. Pain shot through his shoulders as teeth sank into flesh. Feeling Kaiba's shaft against him Joey closed his eyes as his heart thudded loudly in his ears.

A ringtone cut through the air like a knife.

Joey sighed as he heard the CEO pick it up. After many yes's and uh-huh's Kaiba snapped the phone shut and huffed.

"Sorry Puppy, looks like we can't finish our little game." Joey couldn't help but collapse in relief, "How frustrating. I was even planning on letting you go once I had my fun, oh well." Sighing softly Kiaba flipped Joey onto his back before pulling something blue out of his pocket. Joey eyed the thing incredulously. It looked like a pair of blue Speedos and they were so small it was less like underwear and more like a sown together handkerchief. Smirking to himself Kaiba slowly eased the garment onto his captive taking every opportunity to brush his fingers along the shaking frame of the smaller man. Once he was finished with that he stood up, grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and dragged his captive to the metal bars feeling a rush of excitement soot through his veins as he heard the muffled screams of pain.

Flipping the blonde over once more Kaiba situated Joey's legs in between the metal bars and stalked off again only to return moments later with more rope. This brought on a momentary burst of energy as the blonde kicked frantically at the taller boy. He felt something loop around his neck and froze. Ice flooded his veins as he was forced into a kneeling position by the tightening on the noose.

Kaiba smiled as he snaked the end of the rope down Joey's chest, through his legs, and fastening it to the back of the noose at the nape of Joey's neck. Tightening the rope just enough so that the knot in front rested just below the blonde's adam's apple, Seto quickly got to work on securing Joey's legs. Any restraint he had shown before was now gone as he first wrapped Joey's upper thighs. Joey flinched slightly as he felt the rope bite into his exposed flesh, though it was not enough to make him bleed. After finishing the upper thighs, Kaiba moved on to the lower thigh, just above the knee, and proceeded in the same manner as before. He then started on Joey's lower legs, this time tying one end of the rope to the metal bar before wrapping it tightly around his captive and securing the other end to the opposite bar.

This happened two more times. Once around his ankles and again around the souls of his feet.

By now Joey was more interested in watching Kaiba then trying to escape. As he watched the older boy he noticed that for the first time since they meet Kaiba looked thoroughly heated. Honey orbs watched quietly as the brunette's breath started to come in heavier and his eyes began to dilate. He bit back a groan as he felt each and every one of the other boy's feather like touches. Even though he was still being bound he was suddenly unable to feel it. For a moment there was only him and Kaiba. Joey felt his own breath hitch slightly as Kaiba's face entered his field of vision.

Kaiba felt as though his insides were about to explode as he looked at his now thoroughly bound puppy. He had now covered Joey's torso in many horizontal lines of rope, starting just above the underwear and continuing up. As he had come to Joey's chest Kaiba had taken extra care to tighten the rope just enough to secure the blonde's arms at his side while not constricting his airflow. He had noticed the pup watching him as he went about his work and couldn't help but smile at the blue bulge that was pressing against the rope.

Reaching forward and removing the gag was enough to bring Joey out of his lust induced haze.

"Kaiba," he spat venomously, "when I get out of here I'm going to destroy you."

Smiling simply Kaiba walked around his captive and picked up the last piece of rope. Tying it first to the rope around Joey's torso Kaiba threw it over the hook and pulled. Joey's body lifted off the ground just enough so that he was kneeling and not sitting on his own legs. Finally, Kaiba wrapped the rope around Joey's ankles and pulled it back, tying it around the boy's wrists.

Satisfied that his pet wasn't going anywhere Kaiba leaned forward slightly, "Who says you're getting out of here?"

Joey shuddered at the whisper, "You can't keep me in here forever."

A soft chuckle escaped Kaiba's lips as he walked back around to face Joey, "Yes I can." For a moment he didn't say another word then suddenly he grabbed the other boy's face a crashed there mouths together, forcing his tongue inside.

Joey felt Seto's warm muscle inside his mouth before he even had the chance to process what happened. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. To say he hated this man was an even bigger understatement. He loathed the man before him with every fiber of his being. Not only had he been kidnapped by this person, but he had been tied up and almost raped and now the pervert was pressing his face so hard against his that it was like the brunette was trying to fuse the two being into one.

And Joey was responding.

Stars filled the blonde's eyes as his own tongue struggled for dominance. When the CEO showed any signs of pulling back Joey would push forward, ensuring that both stayed glued together. When Joey tried to pull back he felt long elegant fingers grip his hair and force him forward once again. Neither boy knew how long this went on for, but they were suddenly brought to an abrupt halt as Kaiba's phone once again sounded.

As Kaiba pulled back to retrieve his message Joey mentally cursed himself as he subconsciously leaned forward and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he read the text message then snapped his phone shut, "I'm sorry Puppy I guess we'll have to finish this tomorrow."

Joey's eyes widened disbelievingly, "You can't leave me like this!" Kaiba just smiled "No! You can't leave mmmphff!"

Kaiba felt a sharp heat in his belly, "I love when you make that sound." He whispered as he pulled the gag tighter.

Joey struggled against his bonds. He pulled and twisted as best he could but Kaiba had made them so tight he could barely move, "You shouldn't struggle, you might hurt yourself." Kaiba Emphasized the 'yourself' with a sharp tug on the gag forcing it deeper into Joey's mouth. Pain shot through the blonde's skull as the knot caught his hair. Still shouting through the gag, Joey watched as Kaiba gathered his things and prepared to leave.

Glancing once more at his prey Kaiba stopped at the door. He could feel his softening erection get hard again as he looked into those eyes. Confusion, desperation, longing, fear, and hate swirled within the surface like an erotic finger painting. He knew that if he continued to stare then he would never leave until he was fully satisfied, even now he could feel his heart aching to violate the blonde, to feel his virginal blood, to inflict pain upon his target. Dropping his things Kaiba quickly walked over to his wall of torture, grabbed another cloth, and rushed back to Joey's side ignoring the blonde's muffled shouts and pleas.

Joey watched Kaiba's every move as he rushed out of sight then back to stand in front of him. For a moment longing flashed through the cobalt orbs and he thought Kaiba might actually proceed with what he originally wanted, then the eyes were gone and darkness descended. Joey began struggling even more and yelped as once again his hair was caught in a very tight knot.

Footsteps echoed off the walls as he heard the CEO moving farther and farther away.

"MMMPHFFFF! GRMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Seto smirked coldly, he would not let the muffled protests effect him this time. Picking up his things once again he made his way toward the door, "Good night Joey!," he reached the door and pushed the button to unlock it, "I'll try to remember to free you tomorrow."

As the door slid closed behind him all noise of what was inside disappeared. Kaiba quickly pulled on his jacket and walked down the hall and out to his car. Placing his briefcase on the passenger side he couldn't help but smile all the way home as he thought of all the ways to make his puppy scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Honey eyes watched trough black binoculars as his target came into sight. He smirked at the tension he could literally see wafting off of the CEO. Even from a distance ice blue eyes could be seen occasionally dart back and forth along the sidewalks and the roads in an effort to find him, but the blonde hadn't spent most of his life on the street for shits and giggles. Joey smiled at Kaiba's frown.

"Yeah, yeah keep looking ya rich bastard," Joey whispered to himself, "you're not gonna find me."

He absently scratched at a slowly fading hicky on his neck and scowled.

He had spent the entire week after Kiba had let him go planning his revenge on the CEO that had destroyed his life while simultaneously giving him a release he never thought possible.

He had gone over the plan again and again in his mind until it was perfect.

There had to be absolutely no mistakes.

And there wouldn't be any. Not today.

Joey watched as Kaiba, in all his ego inflated glory, strutted over to his limo as though he were a god. The blonde tightened his grip on the binoculars. He made a quick note to himself to beat that pompous attitude out of him. Kiba got to the door of the limo and waited for the driver to open the door for him before getting into the back. Joey grinned before putting the binoculars back into the glove compartment and getting out of the car. Sprinting across the road the blonde quickly pulled a driver's cap out of his pocket knowing he only had a few minutes to do this and that he had to be perfect. Shoving the cap onto his head Joey slowed to a walk so as not to appear suspicious, slipped a fifty into the real driver's hand, opened the door and got into the driver's seat of the limo.

"Well it's about time." Kaiba snapped, "You do realize that I pay you to drive, not to go on leisurely strolls?"

Getting behind the wheel and locking the doors Joey started the car and pulled away from the curb. Joey didn't answer the CEO, instead he turned up the heat, he also hit the locking switch on the door so that Kiba could not open the windows or doors.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Kaiba snapped again, "Don't you dare ignore me do you know who I am!" Reaching up to tug at his shirt collar Kiba let out a growl of annoyance, "And turn the fucking heat down!"

"Oh I know who you are Kaiba." Joey watched Kaiba's eyes widen for a split second before they narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing Mutt?" he snarled

"What does it look like Moneybags?" Joey turned onto the highway.

Kaiba's trademark smirk graced his lips and he grabbed a bottled water from the mini fridge, "Well, it looks like you're trying to kidnap the CEO of a very powerful company, but that would be just plain stupid and I doubt even you reach that level." Taking a swig from the water Kaiba continued, "So why don't you just turn around and bring me back home, or, better yet, since you probably don't want me pressing charges against you, take me to the airport." He smirked again, "I think I'm going to enjoy having my very own dog."

Joey ignored the CEO's taunts as he pulled maneuvered his way through the highway traffic.

"You know Kaiba," his eyes flickered into the rearview mirror as the brunette took another drink of water, "you really should be careful who you piss off."

"Really Mutt, and why is that?" Kaiba taunted

Joey smirked rather viciously, "Because you never truly know someone until they are coming at you with revenge in their eyes."

The blonde turned his eyes back to the road. Kaiba was silent for a moment as though that had not been the answer he had been expecting, and considering it was Kaiba this was probably true.

To cover up the sudden quiet Kaiba snorted, "So what, this is some weird plot to try and get revenge?" he laughed heartily now, "Do you really think I or my company will just let you get away with this?"

Joey just smirked at him through the rear view.

He could see Kiba shift uncomfortably. In typical Kaiba fashion though he covered his growing tension with a mask of indifference and annoyance.

"Now either take me to the airport or let me out of the car."

Joey exited the highway and drove for a few more miles before turning into a hidden driveway and stopping the car. Turning to face the brunette Joey allowed an only slightly psychotic smile cover his face, "Sorry," he drawled, "but that is something I can't do Moneybags, I've got plans for you." Unlocking the doors Joey exited the car and walked around to Kaiba's door and opened it pulling the CEO out.

The blonde watched as dizziness flooded the brunette features as soon as his feet touched the ground and he had to lean back against the car to keep from falling over.

"What?" He shook his head to try to clear it but only succeeded in making himself dizzier, "What did you do to me?"

Joey, who upon seeing Kaiba all but incapacitated, left the CEO and headed over to another car, where he pulled a black bag from the back seat. Coming back over to the limo with the black bag Joey set it down on the floor of the limo and unzipped it, he then straightened back up. In a move that even a sober Kaiba wouldn't have seen the blonde grabbed the CEO by the arm and, twisting him around, Joey shoved him onto his stomach in the back seat of the limo before climbing in behind him to straddle his back. Pulling a pair of leather cuffs from his bag Joey forced Kaiba's hands together and shackled his wrists, he then pulled out a larger set of cuffs and fastened the brunette's upper arms together.

Kaiba struggled underneath him as he tried to buck the blonde off, "Get off of me! You are going to regret this Joseph Wheeler, when my company finds out that I'm missing there will be nowhere for you to hide!"

Joey chuckled and pulled two more pairs of cuffs out of the bag, this time locking the CEO's legs together first at the ankles and then at the mid-thigh, "What makes you think the company will find out your missing? After all you did tell your secretary you were going on a surprise vacation with Mokie."

Kaiba's eyes widened, "What! What did you do to my little brother?"

"Don't worry your highness I didn't do anything to him, he's staying at a friend's house this weekend, or did you forget?"

Kaiba sighed as he remembered that yes Mokuba was, in fact, staying at a friend's house until he came to pick him up for a trip that he had planned. how could he have forgotten that? Kaiba could feel his body weakening as the drug Joey had given him started to fully take hold, his mind was getting more and more befuddled as he tried to think. He was also getting rather sleepy.

Laying his head down on the seat he growled angrily at the blonde, "You better let me go you useless animal or so help me I'm gonna AHHHH!"

Kaiba's sentence was cut off abruptly as Joey grabbed his hair and forced his face up and shoved a black ball into his mouth. Before Kaiba had a chance to spit the obstruction out, a strip of leather was placed over his lips pulled tight and buckled in the back effectively silencing the CEO.

"HMMMMMPH!" Kaiba shouted through the gag as he tried to kick out at Joey. Unfortunately his body was already weak from the drug and he could do little except twitch and jerk. Joey laughed and pulled the brunette out of the car throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry the latter struggling less and less as his body slowly gave in.

Walking over to the car Joey open up the back door and pulled out a trunk that had been next to his bag. Opening the lid Joey carefully lowered the CEO inside. Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment seeing what the blonde was about to do. Joey just smiled at the slightly panicked look on the CEO's face. Reaching down he ran his fingers along Kaiba's jaw.

"Ya know, I can see why ya like leather 'n belts so much. They do look good on ya." Leaning down Joey placed a kiss on Kaiba's forehead, "Sleep now."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the touch, but his eyes wouldn't hold and his lids slowly began to droop. Joey waited until he was sure that the brunette was asleep before pulling back. Making sure there was enough room for Kaiba's head to clear the lid he closed the trunk and, pulling a padlock out of his pants pocket locked the temporary prison shut.

Getting the now full trunk back into the car proved a little difficult but eventually it rested comfortably on the back seat. Loading his black bag back into the car Joey quickly covered the limo with some underbrush so that it wouldn't be seen by any passersby, got into the driver's seat and took off. He smiled to himself, if Kaiba thought that letting him go had been a good idea then he had another thing coming.

Kaiba could feel himself coming back to consciousness and forced his eyes open. He was kneeling in some kind of cage completely naked, each arm shackled to a side of the cage above his head with metal cuffs and chains. A metal collar also adorned his neck and was fastened to the roof of the cage forcing him to kneel at full height or risk chocking himself. The gag had been removed from his mouth, but had been replaced with tape although, judging from his surroundings, he wouldn't have been heard even if he could scream. His calves were also shackled to the floor.

Pulling experimentally at the chain Kaiba could do little but rattle them.

A door opened to his left and Joey came in, he smiled sadistically, "Looks like you're finally awake." He walked up to the CEO and ripped the tape off his mouth, "Good, now I can pay you back."

Kaiba looked up at Joey with pure loathing in his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten what you did to me last weekend?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Joey huffed, "Fine, play dumb, but I bet you'll remember soon enough. Anyway, let's get started shall we."

Walking into the cage Joey maneuvered his way behind the brunette. Kaiba struggled with his bonds as he tried to free himself, suddenly a clicking sound came from behind him followed by a sharp burning. Kaiba yelped in pain and pulled away from whatever it was.

Joey laughed as he put the lighter up to the smooth skin again causing another yelp of pain, "You know Kaiba," He spoke almost lovingly like a parent reprimanding a child as he reached into his pocket for the candle he had brought, "I had a hell of a job covering up the bruises." lighting the candle he waited for the wax to melt a little before pouring it onto the CEO's back. He waited for the hissing to stop before continuing, "But they were nothing compared to the cuts and whip marks, and don't even get me started on my inability to walk for most of the week."

An ear-splitting scream echoed around the room as yet more wax was dumped on Kaiba's back. He was panting now, Joey was not only pouring the molten wax down his back, but he was pouring it over already burned spots making it sting all the more. Finally the blonde stopped and started to move again and Kaiba sighed thinking it was over.

Pain erupted in his backside as something round and thick pressed into Kaiba's entrance. Joey began to hum happily and he pushed the florescent green butt plug into the unwilling body. Every now and then he was forced to push harder as Kaiba's walls pushed around the obstruction trying to keep it out. More than once the size of the plug split Kaiba and blood would dribble down between his thighs. At these points Joey would force himself to stop so that he could catch his breath and lap up the tangy liquid.

Kaiba groaned in pleasure while simultaneously hiss in pain as he felt himself filling up. The plug was not an entirely new concept to him, he remembered forcing another young lover to wear one for almost a week straight only allowing him to take it out to go to the bathroom, that one was not a spirited as Joey and was too much of a kiss ass, but this was the first time he was the one getting plugged. And this one was too big. It filled him in a way that nothing ever could before. Soft and rubbery yet hard and unyielding, the plug gave him both pleasure and pain. Pleasure that something solid was there to hold on to, and pain that it wasn't the blonde.

After what seemed like hours of twisting and pulling and resting and licking, Joey finally got the plug fully settled. Joey slowly stood up; his hands running up the naked thighs and his stone hard cock pressing tightly to the plug filled bottom. Making his way around his hostage till they were face to face Joey assessed him. Honey eyes ran up and down the muscular torso in an almost wolfish hunger. Kaiba, who had screamed himself horse, stared at the floor unwilling to show the blonde how dilated his pupils were. That changed however as Joey gripped his hair and forced his face up once more, this time covering Kaiba's mouth with his own. Kissing and licking and biting Kaiba growled as Joey explored his mouth and neck while his own head remained stationary.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go Puppy," Kaiba said between kisses, "If I had known you were so playful I would have locked you up forever like I said."

"Shut up Dragon. I'm not done yet." Removing one of his hands from Kaiba's hair Joey reached into his front pocket and pulled out a ring which he promptly slipped onto Kaiba's member and balls, "There now,"

Walking away from Kaiba again Joey returned with the gag. Shoving the ball back into Kaiba's mouth and fastening the leather once more Joey left one more time this time returning with a stun gun. Leaning toward the brunette's shocked face Joey licked his ear, "Now let's have some real fun."


End file.
